<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sight Too Soon (Alt S4 Ending) by MoonalineMariaGia2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084049">A Sight Too Soon (Alt S4 Ending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004'>MoonalineMariaGia2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWR: Gay One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Kanezra, Light Kalluzeb, Love, M/M, Mentioned Thranto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt Season 4 Ending, Where Kanan is alive. Ezra is found, sick from the cold, and Kanan has to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWR: Gay One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sight Too Soon (Alt S4 Ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A… A… Achoo!” Ezra let out a wild sneeze before snuggling himself in the blanket, shuddering in the cold.</p><p>“Easy there, kid,” Zeb set a hand on top of his forehead. “Yeesh, Ezra, what kind of illness did Thrawn expose ya to?”</p><p>“Just a simple cold,” Kanan spoke up, entering the room with the first aid kit to help. “Csilla’s a VERY cold planet, and Ezra came from a more… dry… planet. His body couldn’t adjust to the temperature,”</p><p>“I’m sure you can handle him then,” Zeb sighed and turned to leave. “You know how to cure human cold better than I do,”</p><p>“What’s the difference between a human cold and a Lasat cold?” Kanan asked.</p><p>“A Lasat cold can be a little more…”</p><p>“ACHOO!”</p><p>A loud sneeze from the other room made the two jump. A scream and a crash soon followed, causing Zeb to groan.</p><p>“… destructive,” he shook his head and quickly left the room.</p><p>Kanan chuckled as the door slid shut to the sound of the same large sneeze as earlier.</p><p>It had been a few weeks since the crew had found Ezra. With the help of Zeb’s niece, Gia, and her girlfriend/Thrawn’s cousin, Boleena, Sabine and Ahsoka were able to track Ezra and Thrawn down in Csilla. Gia didn’t do so well in the snow as much as Ezra did, and when they returned to Lothal, they both had caught one nasty cold.</p><p>“A… A… Achoo!” Ezra was shivering now, and Kanan knew that he was starting to have a fever.</p><p>“Easy, Ezra,” Jarrus took out the thermometer and placed it on the boy’s forehead. “Hmm… definitely a fever,”</p><p>“K-Kanan…?” Bridger let out an icy breath, allowing a puff of cold air to appear from his nearly-frosted mouth. “I… It’s so cold…”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Kanan sighed and kissed his forehead. “Your body’s heating in the inside to try to warm you up, so you’re going to be okay,”</p><p>“Wh… What about T-Thrawn?”</p><p>Of course that was what he was worried about. Kanan had nearly forgotten that they had brought Thrawn with them in attempt to arrest (and possibly execute) him for almost destroying Lothal.</p><p>“He’ll be taken care of,” Kanan reassured him. “Bo told us that he’ll be exiled from Lothal and will be going back to Csilla to be reunited with his husband Eli, so he won’t cause any trouble for us anymore,”</p><p>“Th… That’s… g-good…” Ezra trembled as he hugged himself with his frosty arms.</p><p>“It is,” Kanan nodded in agreement before gently scooping the blunette up to embrace him. “For now, however, YOUR HEALTH is our main concern, and YOU are definitely my main concern,”</p><p>Ezra gave him a weak smile then he snuggled tightly to Kanan’s own body warmth.</p><p>Seeing his Padawan like this made Kanan sigh and wish that he hadn’t gotten his eyesight back from the fire. He felt like he was cured too soon and that witnessing the one he loved this sickly was worse than he could imagine. He wanted to use Jedi Healing on him, but he knew Hera would disapprove, so all he could do was be there for Ezra at his worst times.</p><p>“Hey, Ez?”</p><p>“Hmm…?” Ezra faintly looked up at him.</p><p>“I’ve got some medicine in the kit to help you feel better,” Kanan suggested. “I think you should take it,”</p><p>“O… Okay…” Ezra sighed. “But we’ll have to cuddle after!”</p><p>Kanan laughed and set the boy down on the bunk. “Okay, okay. Deal,”</p><p>He set the first aid kit on the bedside table and reached in to take out a bottle of water and tablet. He gave the tablet to Ezra, who took it with trembling hands and placed it in his mouth. Kanan opened the bottle and gave it to him. Bridger immediately drank to swallow the pill before coughing as he returned the bottle.</p><p>“Better?” Jarrus questioned, setting the bottle on the table.</p><p>“A… A little…” Ezra snuggled back into his blanket.</p><p>Kanan smiled and joined the boy in the bed, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling him. Ezra sighed at the warmth and returned the embrace as his eyes slowly came to a close.</p><p>“I love you…” he whispered.</p><p>“Love you too, Ez,” Kanan kissed his cheek. “Go on. You need to rest,”</p><p>“Okay…” With that, Ezra fell into slumber.</p><p>Kanan hugged him closer and tighter, letting the blunette lean his head on his chest. The Jedi himself was about to fall asleep when the door slid open, and he looked up to see Zeb and Kallus, with the Lasat’s arm around the ex-Agent.</p><p>“Hey, Kanan,” Zeb grinned. “The kid doing okay?”</p><p>“Better than before,” Kanan lightly shrugged before he waved them off. “For now, you two need to go. Ezra needs his rest, and seeing you two together like this would give him a shock,”</p><p>“You haven’t updated him?” Kallus raised an eyebrow at the Jedi.</p><p>“Not yet. Maybe when he wakes up,” Kanan shooed them off again. “Now, go. Make sure Gia doesn’t destroy anything else with her sneezing,”</p><p>“We’re more worried about how Gia’s going to react when she realizes that I’m with Kallus,” Zeb shuddered before he and the blonde man turned to leave.</p><p>As soon as darkness occupied the room once more, Kanan sighed in relief and sunk back into the cuddle. He felt Ezra squirming under, so he sat up to see the boy blinking weakly to look up at him.</p><p>“Mmm… was that Zeb?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kanan nodded. “How much did you hear?”</p><p>“Didn’t want to, but as soon as I heard that those two were together, my attention clicked,” Ezra giggled. “I would be worried by Gia and Uncle Chivon’s overprotective Lasat instincts when they find out…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that now,” Kanan chuckled then he placed a hand on the blunette’s forehead with a frown. “You still have fever…”</p><p>“Maybe you should leave. You might get sick too…”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Kanan dismissed the idea, briefly kissing the boy before cupping his cheek. “And I would never leave your side,”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>